


Jim e o alien

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Jim costumava ser uma pessoa normal, antes de esconder um alien.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 4





	Jim e o alien

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jim and the alien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824965) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Deve ter havido algum momento em que a vida de Jim foi ordinária.

Esse momento provavelmente aconteceu antes dele começar a esconder um alien na sua casa. E definitivamente antes dele começar a namorar esse alien.

Então quando ele estava planejando apresentar seu namorado, que realmente não se parecia tanto com um alien de qualquer forma, fora as orelhas, e o sangue, e o coração, e aquela coisa psíquica esquisita que ele podia fazer com as mãos, e… de qualquer forma, quando estava planejando apresentar seu namorado praticamente humano para os seus pais, originário estava tão distante da sua realidade quanto o planeta habitado mais próximo.

"Spock, eu tenho uma coisa para você," Jim disse, indo para a mesa onde Spock estava trabalhando em desmontar um rádio. Ele colocou o cesto que estava carregando na mesa. "Mais do que uma coisa, então você pode escolher."

Spock não parou o que estava fazendo. "Isso está relacionado com o fato de que você passou 31.7 horas tricotando nos últimos três dias?"

Jim fez uma careta, não poderia ter sido tanto tempo, mesmo que ele gostasse de trabalhar com as mãos quando estava nervoso. "Nós precisamos de alguma coisa para cobrir suas orelhas. Fiz algumas toucas, alguns protetores de orelha, umas duas bandanas, e um par de capas para ouvido em forma de estrelas. Você pode experimentar, ver o que funciona melhor."

Spock parou, ainda segurando as ferramentas nas mãos e sem erguer os olhos. "Você acha que isso é sábio?"

Jim encarou o cesto, então Spock. "Experimentar toucas caseiras?"

"Conhecer outros humanos."

“Oh.”

Eles tiveram essa discussão antes. Spock queria conhecer a família de Jim, mas não estaria seguro se qualquer pessoa descobrisse a verdade. Mesmo sendo somente um observador que teve que pousar na Terra, e não um invasor, provavelmente seria preso, talvez morto, simplesmente por ter vindo de outro planeta. Não só isso, mas sua descoberta também colocaria Jim em risco, por ter escondido ele por todos esses meses.

"Se você não quer arriscar, posso ligar e cancelar, mas acho que você precisa conhecer outras pessoas. Sou o único humano que você conversou por mais do que alguns minutos, você não quer saber como o resto de nós somos?"

Spock finalmente olhou para ele. "Eu calculei uma probabilidade de 13.72% que a minha identidade seja descoberta durante o final de semana. Contudo, conhecer outros humanos forneceria dados valiosos."

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Spock, não iria te colocar em risco. Além do mais, eu conheço eles, mesmo se eles descobrissem quem você é, eles não diriam nada." Jim pegou uma touca do topo da pilha, um azul bebê que era um de seus favoritos, então foi até Spock e colocou a touca na sua cabeça, tomando cuidado de cobrir completamente suas orelhas. "Sem falar que você fica fofo assim," ele disse em um tom mais leve.

Ele deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de Spock antes que ele reclamasse que o último ponto não era um argumento válido, e abraçou Spock ao redor do pescoço, descansando o queixo sobre a cabeça de Spock.

Eles ainda tinham uma semana para se preparar para a chegada dos seus pais, e seria mentira dizer que Jim também não estava nervoso, mas ele sabia que as coisas iam funcionar. Depois de viver com um alien por meses, aprendeu a não deixe essas coisas o incomodarem demais.


End file.
